


Late Bus

by Caged-Bird (FandomsTrash)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Saazbaum only shows up for one paragraph really, brief mentions of Harklight, late buses are helpful, mentions of hasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsTrash/pseuds/Caged-Bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho and Slaine are stuck at school with no ride home after the bus doesn't show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Bus

Slaine kept his gaze on the floor as he stood in the school hallway, leaned up against the lockers with the one and only Inaho Kaizuka standing next to him. Normally he wouldn't have felt nervous standing next to him. He wouldn't be nervous around Inaho if he wasn't his crush.

Slaine also wouldn't be so nervous if it weren't for the fact that he had no way of reading Inaho. His classmate's face always seemed to retain its blank expression and he couldn't tell what he was thinking. He'd talked about it with Asseylum, who had told him to just tell Inaho about his feelings. He refused, of course. He refused again when she'd told Slaine that she'd introduce him, since he was her friend.

        The reason they were even there was because the bus hadn't shown up and neither of them had rides. Inaho's sister wasn't around that day and Slaine's step-father was still working so neither of them had a ride.

Maybe I could just try talking to him. Slaine thought, side glancing at Inaho next to him. He thought about what he could even say before finally speaking up. "You play the game Aldnoah.Zero, right?"

This had managed to get Inaho's attention as he looked over, nodding. "Yes, do you?" He questioned, tilting his head up slightly to look up at the taller boy. He seemed to have a somewhat curious look on his face. He looks cute like this. Slaine couldn't help the thought when it crossed his mind, his ears turning light red from it. No, stop that.

"I do, it's a really good game." Slaine smiled and soon enough they were in a long conversation about the game. They talked about different strategies, stories, and eventually shared their usernames with each other before Slaine noticed a familiar car pulling up into the school's parking lot. "That's my step-father, I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Inaho," He said, heading off to go out.

Slaine was quickly stopped as a hand wrapped around his wrist. He glanced back to see it had been Inaho who grabbed him, pulling him back before pushing him up against the lockers. The albino was startled by being pushed against the lockers by Inaho but was even more startled by what came next. "When's the last time you've done this since you and Harklight broke up?" Inaho asked with his usual blunt tone but it was unusual when afterwards he leaned up and kissed him softly.

Inaho's lips were on his, Slaine could hardly even believe it. His eyes were still open but he could see that Inaho's were not. That was also how Slaine could see the slight doubt that crept into the teen's features that he hadn't been able to control. Slaine finally kissed back, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. Inaho was a very good kisser, despite not seeming to have had any previous relationship with anyone before. It had been so long since Slaine had kissed anyone. He and Harklight had broken up months ago and while they stayed friends, he hadn't yet gotten another date. Before it had been because he was still moving on. Eventually it was because he'd fallen in love with Inaho. 

Slaine was dragged from the thought as Inaho's tongue brushed against his bottom lip. He knew already what that meant and opened his mouth to allow the brunette's tongue in. It was all that Slaine had imagined and he loved every moment of the little make out session they had. That is, until they heard someone clearing their throat. Both boys pulled back and there stood Saazbaum, Slaine's step-father. "I was wondering what had been taking you so long, Slaine. I texted you to say I was here, but it seems you had been a bit busy."

Inaho cut off the stuttering response Slaine tried to give Saazbaum. "I'm sorry to have caused you to wait, it was my fault. I got a bit carried away," He said, turning to fully face the man. "It's perfectly fine. I'd have allowed you to continue but it's time for Slaine to come home by now."

As Slaine headed off with Saazbaum, Inaho's sister pulling into the parking lot soon after, he felt a small piece of paper being pushed into his hand. He looked over at Inaho who was already walking to his sister's car. Slaine looked at the paper, seeing a number written on it with a, 'call me' added to the end. The smile didn't fade from his face for the rest of the day and he looked forward to seeing Inaho the next day.


End file.
